Disarm You With a Smile
by procol harum
Summary: “Don't worry about it kiddo,” he whispered, ruffling Sam's hair. “It's your first day of school, after all. Mum would be proud.”


**Title:** Disarm You With a Smile  
**Characters:** Dean, Sam -- uhm. WeeChesters...  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:**  
**Summary: **"Don't worry about it kiddo," he whispered, ruffling Sam's hair. "It's your first day of school, after all. Mum would be proud."  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing  
**A/N: **Just a what-if bit of their past... 'cause Dean would do this, right?  
Lyrics at the beginning, and the title from, Smashing Pumpkin's _Disarm._

And not sure if the quote is exactly what John said... I think it is close, though._  
_

--

_I used to be a little boy, so old in my shoes..._

_--  
_

"Take your brother outside as fast as you can..."

And Dean had run, hadn't he? He was only five but at the sight of the orange... _fire,_ he thought his mother had called it and_ fire _was bad – he knew that he needed to get to Sammy. The burning in his throat had been strong, the smoke already filtering into his bedroom by the time his father's cries had awoken him. His mother had always told him to take care of the baby, to always protect Sammy because he was the big brother and it was his job.

Sammy never cried. Dean had taken him from his father's arms and hurried out of the house. Hours or minutes or seconds later John had told Dean to get into the car and he hadn't wanted to. He didn't want to leave, not without his mommy. The orange – _fire?_ -- was gone. All the strange men were gone, too. Daddy said that it was time for them to leave, too. Dean didn't want to; not without his mommy.

Sammy did start to cry, after Dean had stomped his foot against the pavement and screamed out loud once again. He wanted his mom and John was helpless to deliver. Sammy had started crying and then Dean had as well. His mommy wasn't ever going to be with them again, he knew. Sammy seemed to know it, too.

When Dean was ten and Sammy was set to go to school for the very first time Dean had smiled enthusiastically, grinning wide. Sam had mumbled something that sounded like: "Chefire sat," and Dean had laughed. They had just watched Alice in Wonderland the night before. Had watched it for the seventh time that month. Dean had found it in a bargain bin at the corner store a month ago and had had the two dollars and fifty cents he needed to buy it. He knew that Sam would love it, and Dean didn't really need that chocolate bar.

Dad had been gone for the past week. He hadn't said a word about Sam going to school but Dean had the date memorized. And today was the day for Sammy to go to school. He didn't have new clothes or a backpack. Dean had found a pair of jeans that fit and a t-shirt that advertised Scooby-Doo. A sweater, too, because it was cold outside and Dean didn't want Sam getting sick. He also gave Sam his jacket – a bit big but it would keep him warm – and his backpack. He didn't really need it that much, at least not as much as Sammy did. He even found his box of crayons from the first grade and some paper that he put into the bag, along with a peanut sandwich, made with the remaining two slices of bread and as much peanut butter that he could scrape out of the bottom of the jar. He'd even given up the last apple juice box, because Sammy loved apple juice and Dean was fine just filling up a bottle with water.

The teacher, an elderly woman who introduced herself as Ms. Norton, greeted Dean and Sam at the door. She smiled sweetly at the pair and then a bit suspiciously when they walked in alone. Dean was wearing only a t-shirt and worn jeans, with just a thin sweater over top the shirt to keep warm. He was glad to be inside the heated building. Sam hadn't gotten cold during their twenty minute walk there from the hotel, though.

"Is your mother or father waiting outside?"

Dean nodded quickly. He and Sam had already gone over their story before getting to the school. "Our dad's at home. Broke his leg at work."

The teacher didn't seem to believe them but smiled anyways. "Your mom?"

Sam's lip trembled and Dean glared at the woman. "She's dead." He wrapped an arm around Sammy's shoulder, hugging him tight. "Don't worry about it kiddo," he whispered, ruffling Sam's hair. "It's your first day of school, after all. Mum would be proud."


End file.
